1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable cellular phone with an impact resistant structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A non-foldable cellular phone configuration consisting of one housing, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Application No. 2000-174874 titled “PROTECTOR FOR PORTABLE TELEPHONE SET,” has corner protection sections, side surface protection sections and display protection sections. These protectors are integrally formed by an elastic material attached to absorb impacts, such as from dropping.
However, in a foldable cellular phone such consideration to protect the peripheral surface does not exist.
Specifically, as for a foldable cellular phone, there is an opened state and a closed state, thus both of these states must be taken into consideration with regard to an impact from dropping, etc. However, since conventional prior art has not addressed this issue and a foldable type cellular phone was not anticipated in the disclosed technique of the above-mentioned JP 2000-174874, there is a point at issue that consideration of an impact resistant structure has not been sufficiently addressed.